The Internet may be viewed as containing distributed information and centralized information. The distributed information is located throughout the Internet and typically takes the form of domain name servers and IP addresses, for instance. The centralized information is content, such as web pages and files, which is stored on and served by central servers.
Gaining access to such centralized content, however, is becoming increasingly difficult due to growing Internet congestion, limited bandwidth, and increasing file sizes (especially for media rich content). Traditional Internet technologies for distributing content, such as e-mail, streaming media, and FTP, have proven inadequate. E-mail is inadequate because due to the number of email messages and attachments passing through email servers, restrictions are placed on the sizes of emails that restricts what can be sent as attachments. E-mail also has security issues. PGP encryption is available for securing e-mails, but is not widely adopted.
Streaming media has the disadvantages of not working with all file types and is expensive because providers must purchase different software for the various streaming media standards. Streaming media also has not proven to be a reliable transfer method. And FTP file transfers also has disadvantages, which include being technically challenging to most users, and suffering from inefficient file transfers. There are other solutions for distributing content, but they are usually proprietary and do not scale well.
Another problem with distributing centralized content is cost. As file sizes increase, the distribution of content is becoming increasingly expensive for content providers due to metered pricing of used bandwidth. In metered pricing, a content provider's Internet-Service-Provider (ISP) monitors the output of the servers used to provide the content, and charges the content provider 95% of the peak usage even though the average output is much lower. Thus, the cost of distributing content from central servers is one reason why attempts have been made to decentralize content.
One way to decentralize content is through peer-to-peer networks. Peer-to-peer network computing is a more efficient means for distributing resources and content over the Internet. In a peer-to-peer network, all workstations and computers in the network may act as servers to all other users on the network. Some peer applications gain efficiencies by aggregating the distributed storage capacity of the computers across the network, such as Napster™ and Gnutella™, or aggregating the idle computing cycles of the computers, such as SETI@home™. Still others, such as instant messaging, take advantage of the direct network connections that peer devices can make to enhance communications.
Although peer networks are effective, current peer networks have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that a computer cannot serve a file unless that computer is logged into the network. Therefore, if the network includes a large number of home users who rarely turn on their computers, the number of files available for sharing on the network at any given time may be limited. Further, should the computer be logged-off during a file transfer to another computer, the receiving computer will not receive the entire file and the attempted file download will fail. There are other problems with conventional peer networks as well; such as users must manually initiate file transfers, and the networks have negligible security features.
In addition, most P2P efforts today are focused on private networks due to copyright liability concerns. For example, Napster has been held liable for the exchange of copyrighted information on its network. Companies are now trying to distance themselves from public networks, because there are currently no established standards between P2P network providers and the copyright holders. This means that information shared on private P2P networks is not available for a broad anonymous mass, but for a self selected pair or group of people who consciously choose to do so. Instead of attempting to propose solutions to the enforcement of copyrights on public P2P networks, most companies are turning inward towards private P2P networks.
Accordingly, what is needed is a public peer network for securely and reliably delivering files. The network should be reliably and secure enough to support delivery of content on a fee and non-fee basis, the network should reduce transfer costs, and allow for the policing and enforcements of copyrights. The present invention addresses such needs.